


Slow Dancing

by littlebluetiefling



Series: Andromeda Oneshots [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dancing, Depends, F/F, Fluff, minor spoilers maybe, no plot spoilers or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluetiefling/pseuds/littlebluetiefling
Summary: Sara and Vetra have some date-time in Kadara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt on my tumblr. First fanfiction for a while. Constructive criticism always welcome ~

A bar on Kadara wasn’t exactly the best place for a date, even by Sara’s standards. It just didn’t exactly have the most romantic atmosphere, with a dagger stuck in between the grains of the bar’s counter and a week old blood splash dried, stubbornly clinging onto the wall by the table next to them.

Not that Sara could complain. It wasn’t as though they had come to Kadara for the purpose of a date or anything. No, in fact she, Vetra and Drack had originally come for another reason. Which then turned into another. And another. For some reason whenever they were on Kadara the second they finished one task another always seemed to crop up. You’d think people who managed to survive for so long without Nexus help wouldn’t be so quick to demand help from the pathfinder – but no. They were almost desperate for the help.

They’d spent the best part of three days traipsing around the place, going as far as they would physically allow themselves for some rather pointless reasons. Granted, it all helped the planet in the long run, but Sara was getting pretty fed up with the planet by now. Well, Sara was pretty tired anyway, but the bar still had her on alert and she was finding it hard to relax. At least, she thought, this is the better of Kadara’s two bars. Though honestly, that wasn’t saying much.

Drack had left her and Vetra to themselves after running into an old contact of his and the only people around right now were a few drunk Salarians and one Krogan. Essentially, this was the most time they’d had alone with one another in a while. There wasn’t much either could think to say now, words having been wasted throughout the rest of the day’s journey, and Sara was officially banned from drinking anything alcoholic while on Kadara. She didn’t need any more of those vids spreading around after all. So they just sat comfortably together, Vetra’s hand resting over Sara’s as she nursed her drink.

It was nice. Comfortable and familiar. The two hadn’t been an official item for all that long, yet they had already fallen into a routine. They had fallen into habits. They had already developed a blissful appreciation of the other. Vetra had a lot of respect for Sara and the problems she had overcome, and Sara, in turn, held respect for Vetra and how she’d raised Sid. When they were together like this, that respect, their adoration, it doubled. Tripled. Small stolen glances, a soft stroke against the back of Sara’s hand, and a gentle smile reminded them how much they cared and how much they’d been through to get to where they were now.

It was clear to Vetra that Sara was still stressed, however. Her girlfriend’s jaw held a stubborn clench and her clear blue eyes were darting around the bar as though something could pounce on them at any minute. “We should dance,” Vetra suggested as the idea came to her, placing the empty glass down on their table and clasping Sara’s hand completely within her own.

“We should not,” Sara countered, the memories of dancing in Kadara were not exactly a high point of her time in Kadara.

Still, Vetra persisted and pulled her to her feet and, despite the initial complaint, Sara quickly became compliant when she realised how close Vetra was to her.

The Turian wrapped an arm around her waist with a smooth action, liquid courage made her more confident than usual and allowed her to take the initiative. “The music doesn’t suit slow dancing,” Sara noted, though there was an excited gleam in her sky blue eyes and a loving smile playing at her lips that told Vetra she didn’t particularly mind.

Indeed, the fast paced techno pulse that beat through the bar like a small bird’s heart when staring down a wolf was not the ideal music for slow dancing, but Vetra hardly noticed. Sara was already the only thing worth her attention right now. “We’ve always moved to our own beat, anyway,” she murmured, sighing as Sara pulled herself in closer and – despite the initial struggle - wrapped her arms around her neck.

Resting her chin atop Sara’s head, Vetra began to sway first. Their armour abandoned in the Tempest - and with only one pistol resting in a holster on Sara’s belt - the two were overly exposed in the Port. But neither cared, for here swaying to music that was far too loud and faced paced to suit their dancing, everything paled and blurred around them.

Rather than the obnoxious tunes coming from the bar’s radio, their movements better matched Sara’s heart. A heart that fluttered gently at every soft brush of Vetra’s hands on her waist, every sigh of contentment she felt against her hair and every step when Vetra drew herself just a little bit closer so that they were just a little bit more connected to one another.

The gentle, soft swaying soothed Sara’s alertness, calmed her and brought her to a state of serenity. This gave her a chance to relax, no, Vetra gave her a chance to relax as she so often did. Sara was thankful for this, something she didn’t even realise she needed so badly. Contact with the girl she loved, something gentle and soft. Something that warmed her from the core of her soul. So much stress unwound when she was wrapped in Vetra’s protecting arms, so much worry dissipated into nothing as though she was swaying on clouds, and not on the dirt covered floor in Kadara.

Sara snuggled closer, letting her forehead come to rest on Vetra’s unusually unarmoured chest.

“You seem happy now,” Vetra noted, the change in Sara an obvious one. She didn’t seem so wound up anymore. She didn’t seem so rigid.

“I admit, you do know how to cheer me up.”

Vetra chuckled, moving her left hand up to play with Sara’s deep brown hair. “Just wait until we get back to the tempest,” she joked with a wink.

“Maybe I’ll teach you how to play ‘Snakes and Ladders’,” Sara suggested with a grin, looking up at her girlfriend to give her the full effect of her teasing.

“Maybe I’ll teach you how to play a game where the rules actually make sense,” Vetra countered back, her hands still playing with Sara’s hair, fascinated as she always had been. The two of them still swayed back and forth, not even noticing when the bar started to fill up with more exiles.

“'Snakes and Ladders’ makes perfect sense. Just wait until we play Monopoly. That one’s always fun to play.”

Vetra didn’t reply to that. Instead, she lowered herself to Sara’s level. One hand still resting on her waist and another still in her hair as she kissed her softly in the middle of the bar, ignoring the world around them completely as they were so lost in each other, and so lost in the sound of their own silent song, that everything else became mute.


End file.
